A variety of imagery of different locations around the world may be available for viewing online (e.g., on the Internet). For example, a user may enter an area or location of interest into a browser (e.g., address, city name, etc.) and resultantly be presented with one or more maps of the location. The user may, for example, be presented with one or more top views of the location (e.g., road view, bird's eye view, aerial view, etc.) and/or street views of the location, where the different views are based upon imagery of the location. For example, an aerial view may be based upon one or more satellite images of the location and/or a street view may be based upon one or more images acquired while driving down a street.